A contact surface of a rolling sliding part has been so far coated with soft metals such as gold, silver, lead and copper or solid lubricants such as carbon and molybdenum disulfide in the form of a film. It has been, however, considered that in this film, dust is generated in a large amount and a loading resistance is low. Meanwhile, a film formed of a polytetrafluoroethylene (hereinafter abbreviated as "PTFE") resin has been used which generates little dust and exhibits a high loading resistance. This film is formed in a solid state. Further, the present applicant has proposed a lubricating film which is formed of a fluorine-containing polymer with a functional group and which is superior to the above-mentioned film with respect to dust generation and a lubricating property. This lubricating film can be rendered in a state of a flowable liquid or in a solid state of a high molecular weight. It is, however, indicated that when such a lubricating film is rendered in a solid state, it is softer than the above-mentioned PTFE, decreasing a loading resistance. When this film is rendered in a liquid state, it has a better loading resistance than the solid film, but this loading resistance is a bit inferior to that of the above-mentioned PTFE.
Accordingly, the present invention aims to improve especially a loading resistance of a contact surface of a rolling sliding part.